someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Death Dance Revolution
Death Dance Revolution It was a beautiful sunny day. i went to school. The person who sat right next to me said that i need to check this system out. So after school, i took a visit to my friend house. We looked in the closet. and behind this box. There was a dusty dance dance revolution dance floor. so i decided to take it home. When i set it up, the title went the same as i remembered my old dance set. I Picked a level and set it up to easy level. As i dance. There was a girl Dancing on a floating platform. And there were 2 hands. One on the left, And the second on the right. As i am getting progress, The hands were moving close to the girl Slowly. After 1 Minute later, There were blood splattered everywhere. I gasped for fear. Until the next day, after school, i went back to the dance set again. But the title didn't stayed the same. The title was "Death Dance Revolution" There was blood All over the background and text. After when i did that. i was Able to plug it back up. So i picked a level. And this time, there was a new song, it called: Your life is mine. And when i picked that level, They want me to take the hard level, so i picked the hard difficulty. When it booted up, The music was all so cripply, i can't even see the move arrow on the screen, 12 Seconds later, i saw a text message appeared on the top to the headless girl saying, "Why?" I took a step off the dance set. as i sit on my chair. Scarring for life. 13 Seconds later, Another text message appeared. it says: "Why did you do this to me?" I said "I'm sorry. i didn't mean to kill you." 2 Seconds later after when i responded, a text message appeared saying "How could you?" I panicked in fear, i tried Everything to turn this shit off. But it did not work. Another text box appeared saying: "Nice try. But your death is near." I panicked. i tried to get out of my room. but the door was locked Tight. I have no choice but to watch my death Happens. A text box appeared saying When life knocks you down. The screen started to flicker. A text box appeared with a scary Girl head Said "You Stay Down" As every object gone crazy, my arm got cut. i panicked in death. My Legs were broken. I screamed for emergency. My throat was cut. I started gagging. Every object Starts To hit me. My bones were cracked. I said in the weak voice. "hey... Guess what...?" A text box appeared saying What? I Bought My Hammer As i made a fist around it with me. i said to her, "you were a bad girl." I Banged a hammer at my brand new TV A devil voice said, NO!!! I lost once again. I got rushed to the hospital. My doctor said i was okay. Category:Needs work Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Marked for Deletion